


Beware of Wishes

by Mikari



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikari/pseuds/Mikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Many wishes were made, disguising a tricky trade, granted they were by a friend, with great sacrifice at the end..." The story of Walpurgis Night in poem form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Wishes

Beware of Wishes

All she wanted in her life,  
Was what all young girls want,  
Her heart longed for lack of strife,  
Her wish came back to haunt.

The wording was odd,  
Seemingly harmless enough,  
She didn't suspect the fraud,  
That would make her life tough.

Thus her voice did appeal:  
"The wish I make shall consist,  
Of anything that makes me feel  
Sorrow ceasing to exist."

Yet between friends,  
There are small fights,  
Her wish he bent,  
To end their lives.

Her loneliness became her trial,  
For someone by her side she cried,  
She longed to see a kind smile,  
On a friendly face that wouldn't die.

Another girl made a wish,  
Temptation she could not resist.  
"I wish to never lose a fight!"  
She looked towards a future bright.

Together the two fought,  
Until tragedy a night brought,  
"It's my fault they're all gone."  
They realized they were both pawns.

The first hated the wish she made,  
And thus her heart began to cave.  
What made her unhappy was herself  
And in a fierce battle she finally fell.

"I killed my friend," the survivor cried.  
"For I am cursed to never lose a fight."  
She was overtaken by grief,  
Yet her desperation was brief.

A witch that could not die was born,  
A strong witch full of strife and scorn.  
She killed Madoka and her friends,  
In tragic timelines without end.

Until Madoka made her wish one day,  
To be the light of hope that slays,  
In all desperate hearts the dark,  
And lights up with love a spark.

One's greatest battle lies,  
Within the heart when it cries.  
Madoka's light was so bright,  
With her help she won the fight.

Finally it was all clear,  
Witches caused a girl's unrest,  
Thus they had to disappear,  
Because she wished away her fears.

Many wishes were made,  
Disguising a tricky trade,  
Granted they were by a friend,  
With great sacrifice at the end.

Notes: For those who might have missed the plot within the poem, it is the story of two girls, similar to Madoka and her friends. The first girl wished that all that made her unhappy would not exist. The wish was interpreted to the extreme and if she had a petty argument with a friend, it would result in them being killed by witches. The girl became lonely until another girl joined her. The second girl's wish was to never lose a fight, thinking that it would make her unstoppable as a magical girl. The first girl eventually discovered that her friends and family died because of her wish and felt guilty, becoming the source of her own sorrow, which meant she herself was destined to die. She became a witch and her friend, who could never lose a fight, defeated her. 

The seemingly invincible magical girl was heartbroken by the loss of her best friend and the discovery of the tricky nature of wishes. Her sorrow drove her to become Walpurgis Night, whom Madoka, Homura and the others could not defeat, as she was destined to never lose a fight. Yet the real enemy was the sorrow that had turned her into a witch. With Madoka's help after her own wish was granted, the girl who never lost a fight, won against her own sorrow and faded away without becoming a witch. Thus in the end all the wishes were granted.

Disclaimer: Puella Magi Madoka Magica is not mine, this is only a fan-poem.

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy Bit: http://mikari.piratesboard.net
> 
> Deviant Art: http://mikaristar.deviantart.com
> 
> Fanart Central: http://fanart-central.net/user/AzureMikari/


End file.
